


Puddle Jumping

by HardStansOnly



Series: let me Bee good for you [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mild Painplay, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Piss, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Watersports, but spicy crying, don't quote me, i think, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: If Taeil makes him hold it any longer Jaehyo might actually explode.





	Puddle Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Statistically one of them has to be into omo. Who is it?  
> Rae: I don’t want to answer this
> 
> I’m a terrible person to show fear to - S

Jaehyo could barely breathe past the pain shooting through his bladder. He was heading to the bathroom to take a piss when Taeil grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into their bedroom. 

That was an hour ago.

Now the was sitting on Taeil’s lap while the older dug his thumbs into his midsection to put pressure on his bladder making his eyes roll back. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Taeil cooed tilting his head, a smile stretched wide on his lips. “Do you want to make a mess?” 

“No Sir.” Jaehyo shook his head. Jaehyo wasn’t even really sure how they had started this only that one day Taeil realized he liked to be denied pissing as much as he liked to be denied orgasms and it was downhill from there. “I don’t wanna make a mess Sir.”

“I think you do.” Taeil removed his thumbs making Jaehyo wilt in relief. “My cock is red and already making a mess.” A tattooed finger swiped a bead of precum from the tip. “Open your mouth.” Jaehyo let his jaw drop and Taeil slid the digit onto his tongue making the bitter taste wash over him. “Good boy.”

“Thank you Sir.” Jaehyo didn’t trust Taeil grabbing the bottle of lube next to them. “Sir?”

“I think I’ll play with my hole a little.” Taeil smiled up sweetly. “You look distressed. Am I not allowed to play with my hole?”

“No Sir.” Jaehyo shook his head quickly. “Sir can do what he wants with it.” He watched Taeil coat his fingers. “It belongs to Sir.”

“Then why do you look distressed? What’s your color Jaehyo?” Taeil looked him up and down.

“I’m green Sir.” Jaehyo made sure to look him in the eyes. “I’m okay.”

“That’s my good boy.” Taeil inclined his head and Jaehyo moved down to kiss him as if drawn by a magnet. “My good boy Jaehyo. You know what good boys get?” Jaehyo shook his head no. “They get rewarded. If you can be a very good boy I’ll give you a reward.”

“Thank you Sir.” Jaehyo licked his lips at the first brush of fingers against him.

Slowly, because everything Taeil was doing today was slow, the fingers rubbed and massaged at his hole while Taeil hummed his approval.

“Can my hole take more?” Taeil asked. Jaehyo nearly cried. It was one of those days. One of the days where Taeil was going to make him work for every small movement and bit of relief. “Answer me.”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo winced at the pressure in his abdomen as he squirmed. “Your hole can tAKE-” Jaehyo lurched up as both fingers sank in. “ _HAAAAFUCK!_ ” Jaehyo gripped Taeil’s shoulders, nails biting into the skin.

“That sounded so pretty baby.” Taeil turned his head to kiss a shaking hand clamped onto his shoulder. “Scream for me some more.”

Jaehyo felt the moment Taeil crooked his fingers, knowing exactly where to place them, and his whole body shook. “F-f-fuck.” Jaehyo gritted his teeth. The twin pressures of pleasure and the need to piss were bleeding into one another making his brain static out.

“My cock is making a mess again.” Taeil scrunched his face. “I didn’t say it could do that.”

“I’m sorry Sir.” Jaehyo cried out when Taeil flicked the tip harshly. Taeil flicked it again. “I’m sorry Sir. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think you are.” Taeil continued to massage at his prostate. “I think you’re lying to me.”

“No Sir.” Jaehyo could barely see straight. “I promise. I’m not lying Sir.”

_Slap!_

Jaehyo nearly lost himself and a small bit of piss leaked out.

“Don’t talk back to me.” Taeil scolded. Noticing his slip Taeil looked up again but this time with a smile. “You stopped yourself baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“T-thank you S-sir.” Jaehyo exhaled heavily.

“My hole seems a little small don’t you think?” Taeil questioned removing his fingers. “Does it need more?”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo nodded. If he could focus on that maybe he could drown out the screaming pressure of his bladder. “It needs more.”

“Greedy.” Taeil pinched the very tip of Jaehyo’s dick and he couldn’t stop the scream that crawled it’s way from his throat. “Oh Jaehyo. That was so pretty.” Taeil squeezed again and Jaehyo’s hips jerked of their own accord. “Does my cock like that? Being punished?”

“Yes.” Jaehyo was fully shaking now.

“Yes what?” Taeil sounded disappointed. “Manners Jaehyo.”

“Yes Sir.” Unable to hold himself up Jaehyo curled himself down to rest his face on Taeil’s neck. “Sir I can’t hold it.”

“Yes you can.” Taeil used both hands to land unforgiving slaps to his thighs. “You’ll hold it until I give you permission right? My good boy will hold it all night if I tell him to.”

 

“Please Sir.” Jaehyo could feel tears falling. “Please let me Sir. I can’t.”

“Kiss me baby.” Taeil cooed. Shakily Jaehyo moved back so he could kiss Taeil, or rather so Taeil could kiss him. The moment their lips met Taeil’s thumbs dug back in applying pressure again and all he could do was sob as the older’s tongue slid in and out of him mouth.

Taeil kept the pressure until not even the order could keep Jaehyo upright enough to kiss and Jaehyo leaned heavily against the smaller body.

“Sir.” Jaehyo’’s breath hitched at each movement. “Sir please.”

“Does my cock want to cum or piss?” Taeil removed one hand only for the pad of the thumb to run along the leaking head. 

“I don’t know.” Jaehyo’s hips jerked with each movement of thumb but each jerk amplified the pressure where the other thumb sat. “Sir I don’t know.”

“You can let go baby.” Taeil whispered before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, hand moving to stroke him.

“ _FU-_ ” Jaehyo jerked against Taeil a moment before he came in Taeil’s hand. “Sir. I’m...I...Sir…” Jaehyo felt the teeth sink in deeper he moaned as the hot rush of piss started to flood from his body. “Fuck. Oh god...oh..fuck. Sir. I..I..” Jaehyo knew he was speaking gibberish but the relief of body relaxing nearly had him cumming a second time while Taeil kept stroking him.

Jaehyo laid breathing heavily against Taeil barely able to focus on the words being whispered into his ear. Distantly he could feel Taeil jerking himself off but he couldn’t get his body to move enough to offer to take care of him.

“Baby are you okay?” The words were murmured next to his ear. “Jaehyo are you still with me baby?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyo curled more into Taeil feeling himself bleeding back into his body. “I’m here.”

“You did so good for me baby.” Taeil held him close. “You did so good and I’m so proud of you.”

Taeil gave him a few minutes to realign himself back with his body before gently moving him onto the bed so he could get up and start cleaning their mess. When Jaehyo noticed the underpad on the bed he scowled. Taeil had of course planned this in advanced.

“You get laundry duty.” Jaehyo pointed at the now soaked pad.

“I love you too.” Taeil winked.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
